Blitz and Star:
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Blitzwing and Starscream are Human children. These kids like to be around each other and this story has some of their experiences. Just a series of one shots, later chapters will have other decepticons joining.
1. prologue

**Hello readers, I'm trying something a little different for this story. I'm going to be making Blitzwing and Starscream human children. Blitzwing is three brothers, and Starscream + his clones are eight siblings. This story is just their experiences with each other. I hope you enjoy…**_Italicized means it is thoughts_

**I do not own transformers.**

Hello, my name iz Icy…Vell, it isn't veally, but zat's vhat every,von calls me. Anyvay, before ve start I zhink zat it vould be nice to know a bit of backround, so zat's what I'm going to do first.

As I said before, I'm Icy. I am thirteen years old and am pretty smart for my age.

My older brother, Hothead, is fourteen and can be pretty stubborn and short-tempered. Vut he means vell…most of ze time.

Now my younger brother is pretty adorable, he's Random. He's eleven, and he is very childish, but jou get used to it quickly.

Zhere iz also ze Starscream siblings. The oldest iz, of course, Starscream.

Starscream: He's fourteen, and older then Thundercracker by two minutes…Vhich he just loves to brag about. Starscream likes to think that he's the vone in charge…though he usually isn't.

Thundercracker: Starscreams younger twin brother. Thunder is ze most tempermental of his siblings and takes on most of the responsibilities of ze oldest. He knows he's the one in charge.

Slipstream: Ze only girl in ze family. She's thirteen and can be very rude and disrespectful and doesn't accept authority easily…she's also pretty smart, and cute…

Dirge: He's eleven and best friends with Random, vut he doesn't understand the concept of sharing…at all.

Sunstorm: He's eight and veally looks up to Random and Dirge, alvays following zem. He's alvays saying how vonderful and amazing zey are…he actually says zat about every, von.

Thrust: He and Skywarp are both seven. Thrust iz almost as greedy as Dirge…except he's a lot more vocal about it. If he wants something zat some, von else has, he vhines…and he vants everyzing zat he doesn't have.

Skywarp: He is scared of everyzing and constantly clings to Thundercracker to defend him.

The last is Ramjet. I introduced ze others in age order, but I can't do it vith him because I have no clue how old he is. The von zing zat jou need to know about him is to never believe what he says…ever. He is alvays lying.

If I didn't already know the others ages zen I wouldn't know anyzing. See, around ze age of ten zey all start looking almost ze exact same age. You might zhink zat Dirge and Thundercracker are ze same age.

Von more zing. Vhen me and my siblings vere younger our parents gave us each a special gift before they left. Hothead has his visor…As he likes to call it, they're veally sunglasses. I have a monacle…I know, it's veird, but I like it. Random on ze other hand has a very creepy mask that has ze face of a black and red jack-o-lantern. Vut he loves the zing, so…

Anyvays, I zhink that's all jou need to know. Please enjoy ze story.

**Alright…that was a pretty long introduction, but it explains some usefull things for later in the story. I hope you are interested and keep reading. The next chapter shall be about Dirge and his Random.**

**Oh, and in case anyone is confused, 'Every, von' means 'everyone.' It took me forever to figure out how to spell it with an accent. If you think I should tone down the accent a bit, please say so in a review or something…**


	2. The mask

**I'm back, and so are the Blitzwing brothers and the Starscream siblings. This is the Random/Dirge chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own Transformers.**

"Vhen are zey coming?" Random asks Icy for what must have been the twentieth time in the past five minutes. Icy sighs and says "zey'll be here in just a minute. Vut Random, please try to keep jour music down."

"Aw, vut ve can't dance to quiet music…" Random pretends to whine, while smiling and dancing to imaginary music. But Hothead grabs his younger brothers' arm to stop his dancing and says "Zhat is exactly vhy ve vant zhe music quiet." "Vut I'm so bored." Random whines for real this time.

Icy goes to his younger brother and says "Jou need to be patient, remember, good zhings come to zhose who vait." Random frowns and stands still, doing his best to be patient. But about fifteen seconds later they hear the door knocking. Random dashes to the door and says loudly "Vow, being patient veally pays off."

Hothead groans, he and Icy follow their brother. Random and Dirge soon come skipping up to them.

"Look" Random says to his brothers, laughing "ve're skipping" "Yeah," Dirge adds, "and it was **my** idea." The two boys go skipping off again, but now they have Sunstorm skipping off after them calling out "You two are the most wonderful skippers that I've ever seen." Icy shakes his head and goes to join Slipsteam in their reading room.

When the three boys got tired of skipping they went into Randoms room and looked at his musical collection, trying to decide what they want to listen to. Dirge grabs on of the cd's and says "I say we listen to this one" "Oh, a wonderful choice brother, you really do have a great taste for music." Sunstorm praises. Random laughs and says "I love zhat music, its fun."

But before they can turn the music on, Dirge see's a black and red thing on Random's bed. Dirge goes over and picks it up and says "What's this?" Random turns to look and see's Dirge holding up his mask. "Ooh, Zhat's my fun mask"

Dirge looks at Random with an irritated look on his face and says "You mean it's **my** fun mask."

"Huh?" Random questions, "Vhat are you talking about? Zhat's mine." And he reaches over and grabs the mask and tries to pull it away from Dirge, but he just pulls back. Soon the two boys are having a tug-of-war battle for the mask, each of them pulling as hard as they can.

Sunstorm was just watching them, not knowing which person to side with, so settles with saying "I think the mask would look awesome on both of you"

The two eleven year olds give one more tug on the mask, pulling as hard as they can, but both end up falling backwards as a loud crack broke through the room.

Dirge sat up and smirked when he could feel that he was still holding the mask in his hands. Ha, he had won that little scuffle, and his proof was right here in his hands. His…half a mask? Dirge looked down at this half a mask in his hands, shocked, he looked up and saw Random looking at the other half mask with a stunned look on his face, which turned to despair quickly, he looked like he was about to cry or something.

Dirge felt a funny feeling in his stomach; he started to say slowly "Random, I…" But Random suddenly dropped what he had of his mask and ran out of the room, screaming for his brothers.

Dirge stared at the now broken mask, then he picked up both pieces and bolted out of the room as fast as he could…he needed to get out of the house before Hothead found out anything. Dirge was only barely out of the house when he heard Hothead yelling from inside, he clutched the mask closer to him and ran faster, praying that Hothead wouldn't come after him.

Finally he had to slow down to catch his breath, he was a good distance away from the house though, and thought that he would be safe.

"That was a brilliant escape" Said someone who was standing just behind Dirge. Dirge yelled out and jumped back, then calmed down when he realized that Sunstorm had followed him.

"What do you want?" Dirge asked his younger brother. Sunstorm looked at Dirge and said "I wanted to know what you are planning on doing with the mask" Dirge looks back at the mask and sighs "I have no clue what I'm going to do"

Sunstorm sits on the ground and says "The way I see it, you have two options…"

"I know" Dirge says quietly, "But neither of them feels quite right…"

A few days later, Icy and Hothead were still attempting to get Random to cheer up. Usually he was very happy and energetic, but he does have those moments where he just wants to sit around and mope. Ever since he broke and lost his mask, all he did was sit in the corner and stare at the wall distantly. His brothers were starting to get worried about him.

When they heard someone at the door Icy went to go answer it…and it's a good thing he did, because if it was Hothead or Random then their visitors would have been attacked by them.

When Icy opened the door he saw Sunstorm standing there looking quite pleased, and Dirge who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Hey Icy, can we talk to Random?" Sunstorm says, sounding sort of nervous. "Ja, I vill get him" Icy says, thinking it's better that Random came here then them to go to him.

Once Icy had left, Dirge starts to fidget and he says "I don't think I can do this." Sunstorm looks to his older brother and takes his hand, saying "Of course you can, you're strong enough to do this."

"Vhat do jou vant?" The brothers turned and saw that Random had joined them, and he still seemed really upset about what had happened.

Dirge looks at Random, and then looks down at the ground as he holds out something toward his friend and says "This is **yours**"

Random looks and see's that Dirge is giving him back his mask…completely fixed. Dirge says quietly "I-I'm sorry that I took this, I know how much it means to you."

Random is pretty stunned, "Jou're, giving this back to me?"

"Yeah, just as long as you keep on being **my** best friend." Dirge says shyly.

Random suddenly hugs his friend, surprising Dirge quite a big. "Of course I'm still jour best friend." Random says. Random takes the mask and goes and puts it on the table, he then runs back to his friends and grabs both of their hands, dragging them off to go play with him.

Dirge and Sunstorm smile, glad that it had all worked out all right.

**Yay, Dirge and Random are friends again, along with Sunstorm. This little story seemed to be mostly about Dirge, but that's cool. The next chapter is about Hothead with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Then there's Icy with Slipstream and Ramjet. I haven't thought of a short story for poor Starscream and Thrust yet, if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**Please review.**


	3. Stubborn fighting

**Okay, Hothead and Thundercracker, possibly the two most stubborn out of all of them, have a disagreement in this one. Which one will be the first to get rid of his pridefullness for a short while and apologize? Read and see.**

**I don't own Transformers whatsoever.**

"Hey, Hothead, there's no way you'd be able to beat me at this game" Thundercracker calls out to his friend.

The two teenagers were in Hothead's room, just hanging out, when Thunder issued the challenge to Hothead. Thunder held up their favorite video game, one with lots of fighting and killing in it. This was exactly the kind of game that all teenage boys love.

"Oh, jou're so on." Hothead replies, turning the game on and tossing a paddle to Thunder.

The two boys play this game for a good hour, sometimes Hothead won, and sometimes Thunder won, but for the most part they were pretty well matched. In the middle of their eighth match though, Skywarp, Thunder's little brother, comes into the room and watches them play for a minute.

But Skywarp quickly becomes scared of the strange creatures, and the killing that is in the game. Skywarp yells out and runs to his brother to hide behind him. But Skywarp trips over a cord and ends up unplugging it…unfortunately; this cord was connected to the game. Hothead was just about to deliver the final blow in the game, when the screen suddenly went black.

"Whoa, what happened?" Thunder cries out. Hothead looks over and see's Skywarp sobbing into his brother's shoulder, and…And the cord unplugged? Hothead could feel his temper rising, that brat had ruined their game.

"Skyvarp! Vhat did jou do zhat for?" Hothead yelled, standing up and clenching his fists. Skywarp cowers behind Thundercracker and says "I-I'm sorry. I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to…"

"I don't care if it was an accident or not." Hothead says angrily, taking a step toward Skywarp. But Thunder stands in front of his little brother protectively and pushes Hothead away.

"I'm the only one who can yell at my brother, Hothead, you aren't worthy, so apologize."

"Vhat do you mean 'I'm not vorthy'? That's just stupid. And why should I have to apologize?" Hothead says.

Thundercracker grabs his brother's hand and they start walking out of the room, Thunder says "Because I said so, and until you do, I'm not going to hang with you anymore."

Hothead stands in that same spot for a few moments, trying to figure out what the heck happened. Random and Icy look into the room, looking confused. "Vhat just happened?" Icy asks. Hothead grimaces and says "nothing important, I just got in a disagreement vith Thunder and he says that he vont talk vith me unless I apologize...as if that's going to happen, he's probably going to forget about it tomorrow or somezhing."

Random tilts his head and says "But isn't Thunder zhe one that's as stubborn as jou are?" Hothead stares at his brothers for a minute, and then scares them when he punches the wall, scowling, and says "Dang it." Very frustrated like.

Icy see's his brothers reaction and then turns to Random and tells him "Random, Vhy don't jou go play in jour room?" Gently shoving Random out of Hotheads room. Once their younger brother had left, Icy goes and sits on his brother's bed, "Vhat exactly did jou and Thunder have a disagreement about?"

Hothead leans against the wall and glares across the room, not answering. Then finally he says "I got mad at Skywarp and Thundercracker didn't like that, so he left."

Icy looks at his brother for a minute, and when he didn't continue, Icy asks "So, vhat are jou going to do about it?" Hothead get's angry and says "I'm not going to do anyzhing, it's his own stupid loss. Now get out of my room." To which Icy leaps off the bed and runs out before his brother get's even more frustrated then he already is.

The next few days were not pleasant ones at their house. Hothead was angrier then he'd ever been before. After one full day without playing with Thunder, Hothead started to yell at and attack any of the other Starscream siblings he saw at all. Now none of them came over to their house at all, not until the teenagers make up with each other.

Icy tried to help his older brother as much as he could, but Hothead was the only one who could end this, and everyone knew it. Icy sighs and thinks, _the Starscream siblings are starting to be a lot more trouble then they're worth for him and his brothers. First Random acting gloomy, now Hothead destroying everything in sight. Those kids are making his brothers emotions go on wack._

Finally Hothead completely lost it. He couldn't stand apologizing for scaring the little coward, but what he couldn't stand even more was being so freaking bored all the time, he needed Thundercracker back…even if it meant apologizing to him.

Hothead gets up and heads outside, Icy stops him and says "Vhere are jou going?"

"Novhere," Hothead says loudly, he shoves Icy out of his way and leaves, heading for the starscreams house. Icy smiles, finally, his brother's pride has stopped getting in the way.

Hothead arrives at the Starscream house and he walks right in, without knocking. He ignores the stares that he gets from some of the siblings and immediately goes to find Thunder, but the person he finds first isn't Thunder, but Skywarp.

Skywarp sees Hothead and is about to run away from him when Hothead grabs his arm and says "Vait, I vanted to say somezing to jou." Skywarp stops trying to get away from Hothead and he waits patiently for him to continue. After a minute Hothead finally says "I-I'm s-sorry." Hothead then shudders as if it were physically painful to say that. Skywarp stairs at Hothead in shock, then yells out "Thunder!"

Thunder joins them in the room and gets angry when he sees Hothead holding his brothers arm like that, but before Thunder can say anything Sky says "Hothead apologized." Thunder looks at hothead and says "You did?" Hothead nods, looking almost ashamed about what he did. Thunder grins and says "Okay then, let's go play this new game I got, it's cool." Hothead grins and follows.

**I'm sorry for the long delay, I was in a stump of what to write, but now I have a lot more story ideas for these guys. Next chapter will be about Icy and Slipstream/Ramjet.**


	4. A test

**Alright, Icy's turn for a chapter. **

**Unfortunately, I don't own Transformers…at all, that would rock, but it's not true.**

Icy was pacing around his room, trying to decide if he was really going to do this. Today he was going to do something that he'd wanted to do for a long time, but now that he'd finally decided to do it, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to anymore. After a few minutes he made up his mind…he was going to ask her.

Icy walked out of his room and went to go find Slipstream. He passes his brother, Hothead, and Thunder and stops to ask them where Slipstream is. Hothead says "jou're actually going to do it? It's about time…but it's going to end badly for jou." Icy holds up his hands and says "Please, don't say anyzing, not now." Hothead smirks and points to their reading room. Icy thanks his brother and goes to talk to Slipstream.

Slipstream and Ramjet are the only ones in the reading room. Icy would rather have it be just him and slipstream, but he couldn't just tell Ramjet to leave. Icy takes a deep breath and walks up to Slipstream. Once he makes eye contact with her he says "Slipstream, vill jou go out vith me?"

Slipstream looks at Icy for a moment, then switches her gaze to her nails. She says, "I don't know Icy, it depends on how much you want a date. You're going to have to prove to me that you deserve this."

Icy blinks, this was actually going better then he thought it would, "How vould I prove it?" Icy asks. Slipstream thinks about that, then she sees her brother and she smirks. "Just pass this little test of mine, I will just ask one question from you. If you answer it right, then you get your date."

"Vhat's zhe question?" Icy asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. This was sounding too easy to be true.

"It's easy," Slipstream answers, "Just tell me how old Ramjet is. That's all; I'll give you 24 hours…good luck." With that she gets up and leaves the room, smiling mischievously. Icy sighs and sits down in a nearby chair. He looks over to Ramjet, who is smiling too, and asks "You're not just going to tell me your age, are you?"

"Of course I will," Ramjet answers. Icy shakes his head, "That's what I thought," he mutters. Getting up and leaving the room. When he passes Hothead and Thunder again, Thunder asks "So, how did it go?" Icy sighs and explains the conditions to them. When he was finished Thunder shrugs and says "You have a better chance then most. She usually publicly humiliates the boy, not giving them a chance at all."

Icy nods slowly and says, "true, and this test isn't really so hard. I can figure out an estimate of his age by observing his behavior."

"So, jou're going to stalk him?" Hothead asks. Icy looks at his brother and says "I vouldn't say it like zhat, but yes, I'm going to stalk him." Thunder looks at Icy and says, "I don't think Ramjet would mind, he would probably find the attention fun…just, don't ask him 'do you mind?' questions, they confuse him."

So for the whole rest of the day Icy followed Ramjet around everywhere, trying to get a clue. It didn't get him anywhere though, Ramjet wasn't giving him anything to work with. That whole day was a complete waste. The next day Icy only had a few hours before he had to answer, and he was no closer to knowing Ramjet's age then he was the day before.

Finally, with just half an hour to go, Icy comes up with a plan. Icy goes to Ramjet and asks him a question; "Ramjet, vould jou mind helping me vith somezhing?" Icy asks quickly. Ramjet opens his mouth to respond, then closes it, thinking. Finally he just walks away. Icy follows, asking Ramjet more questions, all of them 'do you mind?' questions. Finally Icy asks "Vould jou mind telling me jour age?" to which Ramjet blurts out "I'm not older then Starscream or Thunder."

Icy's eyes widen in shock, then he smiles and runs to the reading room, which is where Slipstream always was. Slipstream turns when Icy enters, she smiles wickedly when she see's him and asks "Do you have an answer yet?" Icy takes a deep breath and answers, "Sixteen or seventeen?"

Slipstream shakes her head, "Sorry, you can only guess one number, so, which one will it be?" Icy thinks for a second and says "Sixteen." Slipstream nods and says "That's right, how did you figure it out?"

"I asked him a lot of 'Vould jou mind' questions until he let it slip zhat he vhas older zhen Starscream and Thunder."

Slipstream shakes her head and says "Impressive strategy. Alright, a deal's a deal. I will go out on one date with you, depending on how it goes you may get more. Choose the date carefully." Icy smiles and nods. He turns to leave, but pokes his head back in the room and says "Zhanks," before running off.

Slipstream shakes her head and smiles, thinking _"Boys are really quite stupid, but they can be cute if they are determined."_

**And let's call that a chapter. I'll have the date later, but first, a decision must be made. I have been considering adding in Knockout and Breakdown from Transformers Prime into this story, if you are for or against the idea please say so in a review.**


	5. New kids

**Okay, we're going to be putting in Knockout and Breakdown now, if you don't like it, well too bad because it's going to happen anyways.**

**I don't own Starscream, or Blitzwing, or Knockout or Breakdown…Basically I don't own Transformers.**

Well, the summer is over and the kids have all started going back to school again.

Icy and Slipstream were waiting for class to start. Slipstream didn't like this class, but even listening to the teacher go on and on about something that she didn't care about was better then doing nothing. The problem was that class should have started fifteen minutes ago but there's still no teacher in the room. Slipstream had texted her brothers and apparently most of their classes hadn't started yet either, something weird was going on here.

Finally their teacher enters the classroom, followed by about four other kids. Three of the kids looked terrified and one was even crying a little. But the other kid looked more bored then anything.

"Kids, these are your new classmates," the teacher says, "Now go take a seat so we can get on with the lesson." She tells the four new kids. The bored kid sat in the desk next to Icy and the teacher finally began the lesson.

After class ended the bored kid walked off, ignoring everyone else. Icy and Slipstream look at each other and go to follow him.

"Hey," Slipstream says, "Why are you all coming to our school?" She asks, getting right to the point. The kid answers without looking at them "We are all from the prime area, which has been in danger because of the war. Last night there was an attack so they sent all the kids away to different schools."

"Jou lived in the var area?" Icy asks, "vut Jour clothes look too nice to be from zhere." At that comment the kid turns to face them, and he was smiling. "Just because there is a war going on doesn't mean I need to dress in rags or something. Oh, by the way, I'm Knockout."

Icy introduces himself and Slipstream just says "Not very often that I see a boy more obsessed with their looks then a lot of girls I know." Knockout just shrugs her comment off and starts walking again, this time letting Icy and Slipstream walk with him.

"Are jou upset at all about living somevhere else?" Icy asks. "Not really," Knockout answers, "Except…"

"Except what?" Slipstream asks. "Except that I have no clue where my partner is, he lived pretty close to where the attacks happened and I don't know where he is now."

"Your partner? Meaning your boyfriend?" Slipstream asks, smirking. Knockouts face turns red as he answers harshly, "No, Partner meaning assistant."

"Zhat's a veird zhing to call a friend." Icy comments. Knockout shrugs it off.

"You said assistant, assistant for what?" Slipstream asks.

"I'm a doctor…Well, my parents are both doctors and I learned a lot from them because they work at home. He helps me out with that, but he's not a nurse, you call him that and he'll have to beat you."

"Vell, do jou vant to come join us, ve're meeting vith our siblings now." Icy asks, Knockout nods and follows Icy and Slipstream outside. When outside they see Hothead, Thunder, and Star waiting for them, plus someone else.

"Hey, Icy, zhis is Breakdown," Hothead says, "He's a new student from the prime area."

"Wow," Slipstream answers, "Hothead is from there too." She says, gesturing to Knockout.

Knockout and Breakdown look at each other and smile,

"Breakdown, you seriously followed me all the way to this school?" Knockout says.

"Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily Knockout." Breakdown replies.

"Do you two know each other?" Slipstream asks.

"Well, yeah. He's my partner," Knockout answers while Breakdown replies "He's my friend." Breakdown smiles again and Knockout just rolls his eyes, both of them were happy that the other was okay, they just both had different ways of showing it.

**Okay, so that chapter was really short, but it's just the chapter where they are introduced. They'll be in the chapters to come, including the next one, which will be mostly about Random and Knockout.**


	6. Random's phantom pt 1

**Another day, another chapter, let's do this thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too out of character.**

**I don't own transformers, animated or prime.**

Random usually didn't enjoy school, or at least he didn't enjoy the classes. Being around other kids all day was fun, but having to be quiet and pay attention made him bored out of his mind. Until one day his English (or reading) class started to read one of his favorite stories ever. _The Phantom of the Opera. _The book was a little hard for twelve year olds, but the teacher thought that if they took it slowly and discussed it then it would be good for them.

Random loved The _Phantom of the Opera_; he'd had his brother read the book to him a few years before, after he had seen the movie. Because of this, Random was one of the only kids in class who participated in discussions or seemed excited about the book. His behavior though did not go unnoticed by some high schoolers who were helping the teacher out in order to get credit.

Well, one day after school Random, Dirge, Sunstorm, Thrust, and Skywarp were all playing at the park. Thrust and Skywarp loved going to the park and Random and Dirge were more then happy to take them there. As the kids were playing though they didn't notice some teenagers watching them.

"There's that annoying know it all kid," One of the teenagers says to his companions.

"Yea, he's such a fan of the Phantom that it's pathetic. But I do know a way to help him express his crazed obsession a little more." The apparent leader says, smirking and taking a glinting object out of his pocket.

Meanwhile Knockout was riding his bike nearby, enjoying the ride. But then he hears screaming coming from the park and he stops, a minute later he see's four kids running towards him, all of them looking terrified. After a minute Knockout recognizes the kids.

"Dirge, Sunstorm, what's going on?" Knockout asks the two calmer kids. Dirge takes a deep breath and says "We were just at the park, when a bunch of teenagers come out and started picking on Random, but then they pulled out a knife and we ran…but Random's still back there."

Knockout thought for a second before asking "How old were the teenagers, and how many were there?"

This time it was Sunstorm who answered the question, "They're in high school, and there are three of them."

Knockout thinks for a minute, but then he hears another scream, one that sounds a lot like Random's. After that Knockout made up his mind. Getting off his bike he leans down and picks up a metal rod that was lying on the ground and says "Sunstorm, Dirge, come with me, Thrust and Skywarp go get help."The four kids nod, all looking determined and they go off to where they were told.

Knockout, Dirge, and Sunstorm run until they see Random who was on the ground, holding the right side of his face with both his hands, and they could see blood, quite a bit of it. Knockout grips his staff tighter and quickly runs to the teenager with the knife and hits him on the head. The teenager staggers back, dazed, but turns his focus away from Random and onto Knockout.

"Picking on kids about five years younger then you, very brave." Knockout says, mocking the teenager. The teen glares at Knockout and clutches his knife, ready to strike.

While Knockout was distracting the guy with the weapon, Dirge and Sunny take Random and get him to run with them toward the playground, knowing that the other two teens were after them. Once at the playground Dirge comes up with a plan and tells the others. Quickly the three kids get on the playground and Random goes into the tunnel.

This tunnel wasn't like normal tunnels at playgrounds, this one was dark, so Random took that to his advantage. The teens see that Random was in the tunnel, so they move to go in after him, only to get the scare of their life.

Instead of seeing a terrified kid, like they expected, they see a creepy, glowing face covered in blood. Both boys yell out in horror and run off, both trying to get ahead of the other to get away from park.

When the teenagers run off Random starts laughing like crazy as he crawls out of the tunnel, still wearing his mask, which was covered with his blood. Random hands a flashlight back to Sunny and says "Zhat veally vas a genius plan, Dirge." Dirge smiles and says "Yes, I know."

"Are you guys okay?" Someone asks from the ground. The boys look off the playground and see their older brothers and Breakdown there.

"Ja, ve're fine." Random replies happily. When they hear that response Icy turns to Hothead and says "Zhat iz his definition of fine?" Hothead scowls and says "Vhere are those idiots so I can teach zhem vhat happens vhen zhey mess vith my brother."

"Oh, he's over there fighting Knockout." Dirge replies casually, causing Breakdown to raise his eyebrows in shock and run over to where Dirge was talking about, the others follow him. The sight that they find is one that they weren't expecting.

They see a furious looking Knockout standing over and pinning down the teenager with his staff. Both boys were glaring daggers at each other. The teenager looked pretty bruised up and was sporting a nice bloody nose. Knockout on the other hand looked fine besides a few cuts here and there.

Breakdown steps forward and asks "Knockout, what are you doing?" Without looking up Knockout replies "I want to make sure that this guy pays for what he did to me."

All the kids look over Knockout and see nothing wrong with him, finally Starscream says "What exactly did he do to you?"

While hold the staff with one hand Knockout jerks out his other hand and yells "This is what he did." Most of the kids were still confused, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with Knockouts arm or hand, besides a large gash in his jacket. But Breakdown seems to understand because he moves next to Knockout and brings the teenager to his feet, but still kept him pinned to a wall. Breakdown may have been a few years younger then the guy, but he was strong.

Once Breakdown has the teen secured Knockout starts searching through his pockets. Before anyone can ask what he's doing he says "Got it," and holds up the guy's wallet and starts going through it, ignoring the teen's protests. Knockout takes some money from the wallet, then throws it on the ground and puts the money in his pocket.

"Knockout, vhat are jou doing?" Icy asks. Knockout looks at Icy and says "I said that he would have to pay, and I meant it. This jacket cost me nearly a hundred dollars, and since he ruined it it's only fair that he be the one to pay for it. Plus a little extra, for medical reasons."

The teenager looks furious "A hundred bucks? You've got to be kidding me, I'm not going to let you take my money so you can act like a spoiled rich girl." Breakdown brings his face within an inch of his and says "You don't have a choice." The teenager got the threat and, once Breakdown let him go, he ran off, just like his two friends had.

"Okay, weird, but whatever." Thundercracker says, "Should we get these boys home now." Knockout looks at Random and says, "Right, nearly forgot about that, we've got to get Random back to his place." So Hothead gets his brother on his back and the kids race off to the Blitzwing house, so that they could take care of Random.

**Okay, there's the first half of the story. The second half should be up soon. Now let me explain some things. Knockout's bike, I know he doesn't seem like the type to ride a bike, but he's got to be riding something and he's not old enough for a car. So let's just pretend he has an awesome bike. And ****_The Phantom of the Opera_**** thing? Well, I think that that would be Random's favorite musical. I'm sorry if the story moved too fast, or didn't have enough dialog, or whatever. Please review if you can.**


	7. Random's Phantom pt 2

**Reading back I realize just how weird and random all these stories are, but people seem to be enjoying them, so whatever. Here we go, second installment of Random's phantom, hope you enjoy it.**

**Transformers still doesn't belong to me, just thought I'd let you know.**

Icy, Hothead, Random and Knockout get to the Blitzwing house as quickly as they could. Thundercracker and Starscream had taken their siblings home and Breakdown was off getting some things for Knockout, so it was just the four of them. The first thing Knockout does is go into the bathroom and grabs a small hand towel and get's it really wet, after that he joins the brothers back in their front room.

"Hey Icy, can ve vatch my movie?" Random asks, still wearing his mask. Icy rolls his eyes, but grabs the said movie anyways.

"Vasn't it zhis movie zhat started zhis whole zhing in the first place?" Hothead grumbles, but sits down on the couch anyways. Knockout watches, festinated. "What movie are you guys talking about?" Knockout asks. Icy holds up the movie and says "_Phantom of zhe opera_, it's Random's favorite."

Knockout nods and says "Alright, Random, sit down and take your mask off." Random does as he says and Knockout moves in to get a closer look at the cut. After a minute he says "It's a good thing Breakdown's getting my medical kit."

"Vhat? Vhy?" Icy asks. Knockout points to the cut and says "For a start the cut is pretty deep, but it should heal fine enough without stitches. But they also used a dull, and dirty knife to cause this, which would make it painful and easily infected." At that minute Breakdown comes into the room, carrying a bag with him.

"Hey doc, here's your stuff." Breakdown says, setting the bag down.

"Thanks, Breakdown," Knockout says, then, looking at Random he says "Maybe you should watch your movie while I do this, it would probably help you relax." Random looks excited and starts his movie.

While the movie went on Knockout was impressed by how still Random was. He'd never seen Random so still and quiet, but he was so absorbed in the movie that he didn't react at all to what Knockout was doing.

When Knockout was finished it was about twenty minutes into the movie, during the song "The Phantom of the Opera." And Knockout found himself being absorbed into the movie as well, he found it quite intriguing.

Two hours later, the movie ended and Knockout noticed that Icy, Hothead and Breakdown had all fallen asleep. Gesturing to the sleepers Knockout asks "Do they always do that?" Random nods and says "Every time ve vatch zhis movie, vhich vould be every time I'm having a bad day. zhey alvays vatch it vith me, but zhey usually fall asleep, and right tovards the end too."

"Why would they fall asleep during one of the most exciting parts?" Knockout asks, shaking his head. Random smiles and says "I don't know. But did you like the movie?"

"I didn't think I would, but I actually did." Knockout answers, "Even the boring love songs weren't so boring."

At this point Random becomes excited, "Zhat's vhat I zhink too. I love musicals, and zhis ist my favorite."

"Why do you like it so much?" Knockout asks, wondering if it was for the same reason that he liked it.

"Vell, I actually like how dark und tvisted it ist, just like me." Random says.

Knockout grins and says "That's exactly why I enjoyed it too."

Everything is quite for a minute until Random says "Do jou vant to vatch the best parts again?"

Knockout smiles and says "yes, especially the beginning, I didn't get to see it very well, I was too busy, but it sounded awesome."

"Jou mean vhere it gets all colorful?" Random asks, "I love zhat part."

So Random grabs the tv remote and starts the movie over, and him and Knockout rewatch all of their favorite moments…which turned out to be nearly the whole movie.

**Okay, that's a chapter for you, I know it's really short, but there wasn't much else to write, I didn't want to get too into detail about Knockout treating the cut. The next chapter will probably be about Icy and Slipstream's date…No; I haven't forgotten about that…have you? Oh well, keep reading fun stories.**


End file.
